The World War
by Surpreme SSJ
Summary: Many anime joined together in one story including Yu-Gi-Oh, Samurai X, Dragon Ball Z, G Gundam, Inuyasha(Later on), and Trigun
1. Fighting the Dark Gundam

Chapter 1: Fighting the Dark Gundam  
  
Once there were five guys named Yugi, Goku, Kenshin, Vash, and Domon. There was a war going on. Their worst enemies were Marik, Kid Buu, and the Dark Gundam. Domon first went to check, but on his way he saw the Dark Gundam. They started a fight with there Gundams. Domon first turned Super mode and said, "This hand of mine is burning red and its loud roar tells me to grasp victory!" The Dark Gundam was not affected at all. The Dark Gundam got Domon and threw him to the ground. Soon Vash and the others thought that something happened to Domon. Vash went to check on Domon. Vash saw huge things fighting, they were Gundams. The Dark Gundam was aiming for Vash. But Domon got up and punched the Dark Gundam, the Dark Gundam lost aim. The Dark Gundam was aiming again. Vash got the DG cells. Domon turned and tried to run. Domon told Yugi that Vash had the DG cells. Goku turned SSJ 2 and went to check out Vash. Vash had DG cells all over his body. DG cells made Vash stronger. Goku aimed for Vash and said, "KA ME HA ME HA!" The blast was coming to Vash. Vash blocked the blast. Goku appeared behind Vash and punched him. Vash dodged. Goku turned SSJ3 and threw as many Kais as he can. When the smoke disappeared Vash was on the ground bleeding badly. Goku got Vash and said "I didn't want this to happen." Goku flew off with Vash and took him to Yugi. Yugi said, "Vash is dead." 


	2. The End of Kenshin

Chapter 2: The End of Kenshin  
  
Goku exclaimed, "This can't be happening, I killed Vash!!!!!!" "YOU FOOL, YOU KILLED VASH!" scram Kenshin. "Guys were so post to work together" shouted Yugi. "Not me" answered Kenshin. Kenshin walked up to Goku and drew his sword. Kenshin tried stabbing it but Goku appeared right behind Kenshin. Goku walked a little and kicked the sword and grabbed Kenshin by the neck. Yugi shouted, "STOP IT!" Goku put Kenshin down. Kenshin turned around and ran away. Kenshin saw someone, it was Kid Buu. Kid Buu got a kai ready. Kid Buu through it at Kenshin and Kenshin drew his sword really fast and blocked the kai. Kid Buu said, "Nice try, but can you handle this?" Kid Buu trough as many kais as he can. Soon all the smoke disappeared. Kenshin was still standing with his sword. Kenshin said, "So does this answer your question." Kid Buu said, "Yes, but can you handle this?" Kid Buu streched and absorbed Kenshin. Kid Buu said, "Guess not, you aren't much of a warrior are you?" Kid Buu announced, "The winner is me!!" Soon Goku tried to sense Kenshin but he couldn't, then Goku sensed an enourmous power. Goku followed it, It was Kid Buu. Kid Buu said, "You wanna die?" Goku replied, "There's no way i am going to lose to a whimp like you." Kid Buu shouted, "SHUT UP!!!" Goku said really fast, "KA ME HA ME HHHAAA!!!" Kid Buu dodged and said, "Oh yeah i thought you said i was whimp!!! Goku said, "You are." Kid Buu appeared right behind Goku and kicked. Goku fell down. Goku got up and Kid Buu kicked Goku into the sky. Kid Buu appeared right in front of Goku and punched him in the stomach. When Goku fell from the sky to the ground, Kid Buu charged a blast than Kid Buu threw it at Goku. Soon when the smoke cleared, Goku was regular and he wasn't SSJ3 anymore. Soon Domon said, "Hey, Yugi i'm going out." Yugi replied, "No, You can't Kid Buu is way to strong for you. You can't go alone or if not you will die." Domon said, "Alright, than you go with me." Yugi replied. "Okay." Yugi and Domon looked for Goku and Kid Buu. Soon Yugi and Domon found Goku and Kid Buu. Domon went to help Goku while Yugi would fight Kid Buu. Kid Buu was charging a kai to through at Yugi, Goku was than healed and Kid Buu was ready. Kid Buu fired Yugi, Goku got up really fast and fired a kai at Kid Buu's kai so it won't hit Yugi. Domon got Kid Buu by the back, than Kid Buu turned Domon into a chocalate bar. Kid Buu turned around really fast than he got the chocalate bar. Kid Buu took a bite, Goku appeared behind Kid Buu and kicked Kid Buu in the cheek, Kid Buu spited out the candy. Then Marik appeared. 


	3. The Arrival of Marik

Chapter 3 : The arrival of Marik   
  
When Marik arrived Marik called for Yugi. Yugi said, "What do you want?" Marik replied, "Just that you know I am going to take control of Goku." Yugi yelled, "NO, YOU CAN'T!" Marik said, "Just watch." Yugi yelled, "NOOOOO!" Soon Goku was against Yugi. Domon scram, "Yugi let's go!" Yugi said, "NO, I AM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT MY FRIEND!" Marik said, "Go." Yugi yelled, "NO!" Marik said, "Whatever, I warned you." Yugi said, "Okay, I will go." Soon Yugi and Domon arrive to their palace. Yugi yells, "No, why does this have to happen? First Vash, Than Kenshin, Than Goku, who knows who's next? Probably me!" Domon said, "Don't worry, did you forget about the dragonballs Goku told us about?" Yugi said, "Yeah, but we have to collect 7 of them." Domon said, "So I will begin my quest now." Yugi yelled, "NO, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE AND GET KILLED!" Domon said, "Don't worry I promise you, I won't get killed." Yugi answered, "Okay." Domon shouted, "Bye!" Yugi shouted back, "Bye!" 


End file.
